Soft Surprises
by Higuchimon and LadyDragon
Summary: Ken visits Daisuke's after a fight, and finds someone else in his arms. [Ken x Daisuke]


_**Legal Disclaimer:** Digimon is the property of Toei Entertainment. This is non-profit and done only for amusement purposes.  
**Title:** Soft Surprises  
**Romance:** Ken/Daisuke  
**Authors:** Higuchimon and LadyDragon_

Ken slid the door open and looked inside, hoping Daisuke was awake. He _really_ wanted to talk to him...or at least punch his lights out. The fight had all been Daisuke's fault of course...at least he was fairly sure it was, it had all gotten confusing after the real yelling and screaming had started. Daisuke seldom lost his temper, but once he did, most people battened down the hatches and waited for the storm to be over with. 

Not Ken. Ken stood up to him and gave the redhead as good as he got if necessary. But now he wanted an apology from Daisuke, and he didn't plan on leaving until he got it. He peered carefully through the gathering gloom, and spied Daisuke on his bed, curled around a small something. 

For a moment, the ex-Kaiser thought it was Chibimon, till he remembered that the Digimon were spending the weekend in the Digital World. He stepped closer, the door quietly shutting behind him as he did, and tried to see what it was; his curiosity aroused more than his ire at the moment. 

It took a second or two to get a good look at it, but when he did, his eyes went wide with shock. "Whoa..." 

The word was only quietly uttered, but Daisuke sat up the moment he did, clutching the small teddy bear to him instinctively and looking towards the voice. "Who...Ken?" 

Ken felt a smile touching his lips; Daisuke was always adorable when he first woke up. "I hope you don't mind, Jun let me in. I wanted to talk...where did you get that?" He motioned towards the bear, and Daisuke looked down at it, obviously still a trifle sleep-fuzzed. 

"I don't remember, really. I've had him for as long as I can remember." 

Ken smiled quietly as he reached out to touch the bear affectionately. "I can't believe you kept it after all this time." He glanced at Daisuke. "Osamu gave him to me when Mama brought me home from the hospital." 

"_You_ gave him to me?" Daisuke blinked at his boyfriend in amazement. Ken just stared calmly back at him. 

"Don't you remember?" 

The redhead closed his eyes for a few seconds in thought, and then stiffened as it flashed back to him...a small boy of his own age, a trip to the hospital when he was five, and a gift he hadn't ever let get away. "_**You**_ gave him to me!" 

The bluenette chuckled. "Isn't that what I just said?" 

"Mom tried to put him in a yard sale once. I told her if she tried it again I'd rip her face off. I've never wanted to get rid of him." 

Ken's jaw dropped in shock. "You said that to your _mother_?" 

Daisuke looked back at him. "She was trying to take Teddy away!" It was clearly obvious he thought that was the reaction _anyone_ would have had in that situation. 

"His name's really Theodore." 

"Theodore?" 

Ken nodded, looking quite solemn except for his twinkling eyes. "Theodore Edward Bear." 

Daisuke thought about that for a few moments before starting to grin. "Ted E. Bear." 

"Mama thought it was very clever!" Ken mock-pouted, the twinkle never leaving his eyes. Daisuke's grin broadened, his own eyes lighting up. 

"Well, I think it is too." Daisuke kissed Teddy sweetly, then looked over at Ken. "Sorry I was such a jerk before." An honest apology glowed in his voice. 

Ken started to smile. "You're lucky you're so cute. I was going to drag you out of bed and punch you for being such a jerk." His smile softened. "But you looked so gorgeous just laying there and then I saw Teddy..." 

Daisuke hugged his bear again. "You saved me from my angry boyfriend, Teddy!" 

"Why haven't I seen him here before?" the Child of Kindness wondered. Daisuke flushed slightly. 

"Well, I was trying to be more grown up..." He looked over at Ken, who had a disbelieving expression on his face. "Don't look at me like that!" 

Ken was surprised. "Why? I like you just the way you are." 

"This was before I knew you, Ken. I was about ten, I think." His eyes darkened a touch at the memories. "Some of the guys I hung out with then were over to play video games, and they saw Teddy on the bed." A suntanned hand ran down Teddy's right arm, and Ken noticed a faint line of almost invisible stitches joining the arm and shoulder. "They laughed at me for having a teddy bear, and one of them ripped his arm off." Daisuke grinned mischievously. "Jun came in here and kicked them all out." 

"_Jun_ kicked boys out?" That was something Ken had _never_ thought possible! 

Daisuke nodded in confirmation. "And then she sewed his arm back on for me." He looked away. "Well, I figured then that only kids had teddies any way, and I didn't want him hurt again, so I put him up there." He motioned to a high corner of his closet. 

"Why did you keep him?" 

His boyfriend's brown eyes twinkled a little. "I couldn't _bear_ to get rid of him." After Ken's groan at the rather bad pun, Daisuke smiled a bit seriously. "He made me feel good. I might not have remembered you gave him up here," he touched his forehead, "But I think a part of me _here_," he touched his heart, "knew anyway." 

"Before or after you thought I was cool enough to be around?" Ken asked softly. 

Daisuke smiled at him. "Both." 

The two of them gazed at each other for several moments, then Ken pouted. "Are you going to hug Teddy all night and not me?" 

"He's _squishy!_ Daisuke grinned, and Ken pouted in his most adorable fashion. Daisuke carefully put the bear to one side, then flew across the room to wrap his arms around Ken tightly. "I love you so much, Ken." His eyes twinkled as he grinned. "Let's fight a lot more." 

Ken blinked in shock. "You _want_ to fight again?" 

Daisuke grinned at him. "Yeah. That way we get to make up again." He pulled Ken onto the and began to kiss him passionately, his hands roaming all over the lean seventeen year old form of his delicious boyfriend. Things might've gone much farther, if Ken hadn't managed to moan out a coherent sentence. 

"Your...sister's...still home..." 

Daisuke pouted. "Damn. And it was just getting fun." 

"Do you think _I'm_ happy about this?" Ken arched his hips up, and Daisuke could tell Ken was _definitely_ not happy about it. 

He thought for a moment or two. "What about your place?" Ken shook his head in denial; his parents were going to be there all weekend. Daisuke pouted just as adorably as Ken himself had, and Ken nuzzled into his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's okay." Daisuke reassured him, nuzzling back, his hands gently ghosting down Ken. "We can be patient for a while." 

The two of them lay in each other's arms quietly for several minutes in perfect silence and perfect love. It was broken when a soft voice spoke. "I love you, Daisuke." 

"I love you too, Ken." 

Ken squirmed a bit to get more comfortable, looping his arms around Daisuke's waist, and grinned into the dark face above him. "So what did you want to fight about again?" 

"Hm..." Daisuke's fingers plunged into Ken's silken hair and started to play with it. "I dunno." 

Ken purred softly as Daisuke stroked the long strands. "I can't think when you do that." 

"Why think?" Daisuke could think of several things that were far more interesting than just thinking. 

"I can't do anything when you do that?" 

Daisuke shrugged casually. "So let me pamper you." 

Ken stared up at him in shock. Daisuke very seldom made that offer, and it generally meant one thing when he did. "You _do_ feel guilty, don't you?" Daisuke continued to trail his fingers through the blue strands, and Ken had to repeat the question firmly. Daisuke finally nodded, and Ken smiled. He knew that was it. He didn't really mind, he had just wanted to know. He carefully snuggled back into Daisuke's arms, enjoying the strong feel of them around him. 

"You know..." Daisuke purred some time later. "I've been rather naughty. Hugging something that wasn't you." Ken arched an eyebrow, and Daisuke pointed over to Teddy. 

Ken grinned as his arms tightened. "So what do you think I should do about it?" 

"I really should be punished, shouldn't I?" Daisuke offered. Ken grinned, his violet eyes glowing with mischief. 

"You should." He easily flipped the redhead onto his back and started to get up. "I think I'll go home." 

Daisuke's eyes flew wide open. "Hey!" 

"You don't think that's punishment enough?" Ken gazed at him innocently and Daisuke shook his head. 

"That's _too_ much! I just hugged a teddy bear, I didn't commit armed robbery!" 

Ken sniffled artfully. "You were mean to me though." 

"I was?" Okay, this was a bit out of Daisuke's league. "What did I do?" 

The ex-Kaiser concealed a grin. "You hugged my teddy bear before you hugged me!" 

"He's _my_ teddy bear!" Daisuke reminded him, and Ken just shrugged. The redhead struggled for a way to get out of this. "But I kissed you before I kissed him!" 

Ken couldn't believe his ears. "You _kissed_ him?" 

"You always said I was such a good kisser, right? Who do you think I practiced with?" Daisuke asked. Ken shrugged, then started to list off all the various people Daisuke had dated before they had come together. Daisuke just shrugged himself. "I'd never kissed anyone." 

Ken snorted, and Daisuke frowned. "What?" 

"You told me you'd kissed them before." Ken reminded him. Daisuke just shook his head. 

"On the cheek. Never the lips." He could tell Ken wasn't quite believing him. "What?" Ken shook his head, and Daisuke frowned. "You don't believe me?" 

"I do..." Ken admitted. "It's just hard to believe." 

Daisuke tilted his head slightly. "Why?" 

Ken stared at him. "You look at yourself in the mirror every morning and you can _still_ ask me that?" Daisuke nodded, and Ken shook his head. "You choose _now_ to be modest?" 

"Hey, I know I'm gorgeous, but I only let one _real_ person kiss me." Daisuke could see Ken wasn't getting it, and he rolled his eyes. "You, silly!" 

They grinned at each other, then Ken shoved Daisuke gently. "You're full of surprises, do you know that?" 

"Jun says that I'm full of something else." Daisuke's voice glowed with angelic innocence, and Ken snickered. 

"She could be right," he teased, and then batted his eyelashes at Daisuke when the other tried to pout. "Don't you love me anymore?" 

Daisuke purred softly, his heart in his voice. "I love you for now and forever, till the universe collapses, and is no more, and even after. When all that is in existence has ceased, my love for you will be the only survivor." 

Ken's eyes went wide and soft and touched with love, hardly believing _his_ Daisuke had been so eloquent. "That was just..." There was only one way to answer that, and he did, leaping into Daisuke's arms and covering him with kisses. 

Unnoticed, Teddy watched them, and in one of those black shoe-button eyes, something that might've been a smile, or just a fleck of discoloration, glowed.

The End

_**Note:** The comments about Ted E. Bear are paraphrased from **The Ship Who Searched** by Anne McCaffrey._

**The End**


End file.
